Black Dragon Kalameet
Black Dragon Kalameet ' é um chefe em ''Dark Souls. Ele é exclusivo da DLC Artorias of the Abyss. __TOC__ Encontro O jogador primeiramente encontra Kalameet na segunda ponte de pedra em Royal Wood. Kalameet pode ser confrontado no lado oposto do Coliseu onde acontece a luta com Artorias the Abysswalker. Além de alguns Abyss Attack Dogs está uma escada que desce paralela à uma cachoeira. Pouco tempo após descer até a clareira, Kalameet irá voar pela cânion e exalar fogo negro na direção do Chosen Undead. Após esse ataque, falar com Hawkeye Gough vai convencê-lo de atirar em Kalameet, fazendo que os jogadores possam enfrentar o dragão em terra firme. É possível matar Kalameet sem a ajuda de Gough. Porém, fazer isso consumirá uma quantidade grande de tempo e muitas flechas, e o jogar não receberá nenhuma alma como recompensa. Invocação Após Gough atirar em Kalameet, a área de Royal Wood (incluindo o lugar onde os jogadores lutam com Artorias the Abysswalker) se torna a área de invocação do Kalameet. Enquanto fantasmas brancos podem se tornar disponíveis para invocação (geralmente no começo da Royal Wood, perto de Oolacile Sanctuary), o que significa que fantasmas vermelhos também poderão invadir. Lore Com apenas um olho, Black Dragon Kalameet é o último dos Dragões antigosDescrição da Obsidian Greatsword. e trás a calamidade.Descrição do Calamity Ring. Até Anor Londo não provocaria sua fúria.Diálogo com Hawkeye Gough. Notas *Ao chegar na cachoeira pela primeira vez, existirá uma Porta de Névoa. *Se Kalameet for derrotado sem a ajuda de Gough, Gough terá linhas de diálogo diferentes. Estratégia *Uma das coisas mais importantes para prestar atenção sobre o Kalameet é o seu "sopro de fogo" que é baseado em feitiçaria negra. Ele causa tanto dano mágico quando físico, e alto dano à estabilidade. Devido a isso, ao invés de defesa contra fogo, os jogadores devem aumentar sua defesa mágica e física ou simplesmente bloquear o ataque com o Silver Pendant. *Bloquear o sopro de fogo de Kalameet não é muito aconselhado: o dano mágino irá atravessar o escudo, dando dano ao jogador. Escudos mais fracos farão com que o jogador perca a guarda, levando ainda mais dano que iria levar inicialmente. Apenas Escudos grandes devem ser usados para bloquear o sopro de fogo e apenas o Havel's Greatshield pode bloquear com total segurança. Com menor extensão, podem ser usados Cleansing Greatshield e Stone Greatshield. *Com a cronometragem correta, todos os ataques de Kalameet podem ser desviados com a Rolagem rápida. *Kalameet é estranhamente resistente a ataques de relâmpago então jogadores que procuram desferir Lightning Spears terão um bom desafio até para disparar um, devido à velocidade dos ataques do dragão. Obsidian Greatsword Cortar a cauda de Kalameet e obter a espada Obsidian Greatsword pode ser um desafio ainda mais que a batalha em si, pois a cauda fica na maior parte da batalha fora do alcance. *A causa fica vulnerável para ataque após Kalameet usar seu ataque Tail Smash, que é acionar enquanto o jogador estiver atrás dele, ou durante Close Range Flame, que é acionado ao ficar de frente com o dragão. *É possível obter a espada com a utilização de Arcos. Isso pode ser feito quando o Kalameet é visto pela primeira vez na ponte em Royal Wood. *Obter a espada pode ser muito mais fácil com a ajuda de um fantasma. Informação do Chefe Ataques Hellfire Sweep Usado apenas se o jogador tentar entrar no desfiladeiro antes do Gough atirar em Kalameet. Kalameet voa por cima, banha toda a área com fogo e vai embora. Ele continuará usando esse ataque enquanto o jogador permanecer no desfiladeiro. '''Mostrar GIF ---> Straight Flame Acionado em longa distância, Kalameet direcionará suas chamas para o jogador. Esse ataque não segue o jogador, portanto ele pode ser desviado facilmente. Ser acertado pelas chamas resultará em atordoamento, sendo fatal. Bloquear resultará em quebra de guarda se o jogador não possuir um escudo forte e energia alta. Kalameet pode atordoar o jogador e usar esse ataque de 1-3 vezes em seguida, resultando em uma morte rápida. Mostrar GIF ---> Sweeping Flame Quando o jogador está em uma distância média de Kalameet, ele irá exalar uma onda de chamas, varrendo da esquerda para direita. Essa é uma boa oportunidade para correr e golpeá-lo onde ele estiver aberto, mas bloquear também é possível. Mostrar GIF ---> Close Range Flame Quando o jogador está sob a cabeça de Kalameet, ele ficará de pé com suas pernas traseiras e soprar fogo em uma grande área em sua frente. Um ponto seguro é correr para baixo de sua cabeça e suas pernas. Mostrar GIF ---> Rising Inferno Acionado quando o jogador está bem perto, e um dos ataques mais devastadores. Ele irá voar para cima e planar, antes de soprar fogo diratemente embaixo dele. A chama espalha em um padrão circular desde o seu ponto de impacto e causa uma quantidade extrema de dano. Correr para longe é recomendado, apesar de bloquear ser possível com um Escudo grande. Escudos receberão dois golpes de muito perto, e um único golpe ao longe. Isso pode ser particularmente frustante, devido à quebra da trava de mira logo no fim da zona de perigo. Isso faz com que jogadores tentando correr virem suas costas para a linha de fogo, ou jogadores bloqueando ficarem expostos às chamas. O melhor modo para prevenir a quebra da trava de mira é sair de perto de Kalameet o mais rápido possível. Jogadores bloqueando podem escolher simplesmente ficar no mesmo lugar para evitar a quebra. Isso também pode ser evitado ao destravar a mira e correr, ou continuamente rolar para longe quando o Kalameet desmontrar sinais de seu ataque. Mostrar GIF ---> Flame Feint Kalameet irá dar um bote para atrás do jogador e um vez atrás, virar para varrer a área em sua frente com fogo. Entretanto, ao usar a investida Kalameet tende a passar bastante o jogador, fazendo com que a parte final do ataque seja inofensiva. Jogadores podem tirar proveito para se curar ou conjurar magias. Se o jogadores estiver de frente com o Kalameet quando ele der a investida, ele ainda pode receber um quantidade de dano considerável pela colisão. Se um parede estiver atrás do jogadores, isso irá impedir o progresso do dragão, deixando o jogadores próximo a ele. Isso é extramente inseguro, pois colocará o jogador numa posição onde escapar das chamas não é possível. Mostrar GIF ---> Head Strike Quando o jogador está próximo, Kalameet irá golpear com sua cabeça da direita pra esquerda, usando seu focinho como um lança. Ele ainda pode usar esse mesmo ataque na direção oposta após o primeiro ataque. Entretanto, isso pode ser bloqueado. Devido ao longo pescoço de Kalameet, o segundo golpe tende a acertar o jogador pelas costas se esse estiver muito perto. Seu flanco direito está seguro durante isso, e o deixa aberto para ataque. Mostrar GIF ---> Foot Stomp Quando o jogador estiver muito perto da parte interior traseira de Kalameet, ele irá pisotear o jogador. As pisadas não acompanham o jogador, então basta não ficar diretamente embaixo do dragão para evitar seu ataque. Mostrar GIF ---> Tail Smash Kalameet tentará esmagar o jogador com sua cauda se ele permanecer embaixo dele ou atrás dele por muito tempo. A cauda permanecerá no chão por alguns segundos, providenciando uma das melhores oportunidades para cortar sua cauda. Mostrar GIF ---> Tail Sweep Mostrar GIF ---> Rush Strike Similar ao ataque Head Strike, sem a continuação, mas cobre uma área maior; Kalameet pulará para frente, varrendo o jogador com sua cabeça e garra. Esse ataque pode surpreender o jogador, pois ele utiliza muito rápido, e de uma distância longa. Bloquear é possível, mas vai empurrar o jogador para trás. Mostrar GIF ---> Evasive Tail Whip Kalameet irá rodar em circulo rapidamente, varrendo sua cauda em direção ao jogador enquanto pula para trás. O golpe com a cauda real vem mais tarde, tornando difícil calcular o tempo para desviar corretamente. Similar ao ataque do Great Grey Wolf Sif. Mostrar GIF ---> Swooping Charge Kalameet se levantará do chão antes de avançar para o jogador. Jogadores podem levar dano tanto da investida quanto do pouso do dragão, se ele pousar com o jogador embaixo. Kalameet geralmente usa Tail Smash ou Tail Sweep após esse ataque. Mostrar GIF ---> Mark of Calamity O movimento assinatura de Kalameet. Ele levantará em suas pernas traseiras enquanto sua crista em sua cabeça brilha intensamente e produz um som de alta frequência. Se o ataque capturar o jogador, esse irá levitar em frente ao Kalameet e receber dano. Após isso, o jogador receberá a "Marca da Calamidade" por 60 segundos, que fará ele receber o dobro de dano durante esse tempo. Jogadores podem evitar esse ataque ao correr para longe logo que ele se levantar. Mostrar GIF ---> Defesas |strike = |slash = |thrust = |fire = |magic = |light = |bleed = A |poison = S |toxic = S }} Drops Trivia *Enquanto a crista em sua cabeça é referida como um olho, e consequentemente sendo chamado de "dragão negro de um olho", Kalameet na verdade possui dois olhos "normais" em cada lado de sua cabeça. While the crest on Kalameet's head is referred to as an eye, and consequentially being called the "one-eyed black dragon", Kalameet in fact has two "normal" red eyes on either side of his head. Isso nunca é abordado no jogo. Galeria kalameet01.jpg|Primeira vista kalameet02.jpg|Visto de perto Black_Dragon_Kalameet.jpg|Combate Kalameet_art.jpg|Arte conceitual gough shooting.jpg|Hawkeye Gough atirando em Kalameet fighting.jpg|Kalameet deve ser temido por todos chosen undead fighting.jpg|Chosen Undead travado em combate com Kalameet Videos Referências Categoria:Artorias of the Abyss